


Giving In

by trinuil



Series: To Rule a Realm. (Thranduil x Reader x Fíli) [25]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Elven Wine, Elves, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Middle Earth, Mirkwood, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sexual Content, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy, The Carrock (Tolkien), Travel, Weird Elven Sexual Mores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuil/pseuds/trinuil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So there is smut..I will warn you in the middle somewhere :P<br/>I have no shame and will do all of this to Thranduil.<br/>Please enjoy and leave kudos :D<br/>I don't own the hobbit or LOTR.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Giving In

**Author's Note:**

> So there is smut..I will warn you in the middle somewhere :P  
> I have no shame and will do all of this to Thranduil.  
> Please enjoy and leave kudos :D  
> I don't own the hobbit or LOTR.

At the sound of Thranduil’s voice you sprang up to your feet and wiped away the last of your tears. He was dressed in his armor and was followed by four of his guards. You were so happy to see him and you almost ran over to him if it wasn’t for the look of sheer anger that contorted his features.

Aragorn had picked up his sword and stood up behind you. You almost withered under Thranduil’s venomous glare. Taking a step forward you began, “Thrand-”, but before you could finish, he barked an order in Sindarin to the guards to take you out of the woods.

This upset you but you didn’t resist when the guards surrounded you, waiting for you to move. You threw him one more glance and made your way back to Tauriel who was surrounded by ten more elven soldiers. She shrugged when she saw you and replaced her arrow back in the quiver. 

_Man prestant, hiril nin? Mas aran? (What has happened, my lady? Where is the king?)_

Before you could reply Aragorn appeared wearing a stoic expression.

_Aragorn I’m sorry. I really am..._

He threw you a half smile and untied his horse as Thranduil mounted his. The soldiers put out the fire and handed you the reins of your horse. Tauriel was already atop her horse. You climbed on top of Sirdal eyeing Aragorn, feeling guilty. He finally looked up at you:

_Watch out for yourself, my queen._

He turned his horse around and took off. You looked at Tauriel,

_Go with him._

Tauriel nodded once and kicked her horse’s side, “Noro! (Run)”, she commanded her horse. The guards and soldiers almost chased her down, “Daro! (Halt)”, you ordered. They stood still. Thranduil didn’t say a word, neither did he look at you.

* * *

You were almost at Mirkwood. More specifically you were at the Carrock. Thranduil had a separate tent set up for you and this had shattered your heart. You understood that lying to him was unacceptable and you’ve been away longer than you’ve expected to be, but this was plain cruel. You've not seen him for months and you would very much like to be in his arms, feel his touch and hear a soothing word from him.

A sudden surge of anger and boldness took hold of you. Shrugging the blanket off, you stormed out of your tent and into Thranduil’s.

He looked up at you from his chair, startled. When he saw you, he narrowed his eyes. You walked up to him, grabbed his face and straddled his lap. He glared at you as he placed his goblet down.

“Talk to me!”, you cried exasperatedly.

He grabbed your wrists and tried to pull you off, “Thranduil!”, you protested tightening your hold on him.

“I have nothing to say to you! You don’t care enough to listen to me..to your _KING!_ ”, he snapped.

You gasped at his biting tone, you leaned in slowly, “She had to brought back.”

“She was nothing but a thorn in my side.. Din hedithon min noer Orodruin! (I’m going to hurl her into the fires of Mt. Doom!)”.

You let out a sigh as you leaned further in to kiss his lips. He turned his head in your hands, “Baw! (Don’t)”.

You felt shattered, you buried your face in his neck as your hands retreated from his face. “I don’t know what to do my king, I am not regretting my actions. It had to be done. You..you can’t just push people away. It was your son’s wish!”, you mumbled into his silken robes. “I love you more than life itself..but sometimes I must follow my heart”.

[SMUT]

He lifted you off him and pinned you down on the table before him. You cringed as your spine made contact with the hard wood. He pressed between your legs, holding your hands at your sides he leaned in close, he still looked very angry. 

“And I suppose finding comfort in the arms of a wretched _human_ was following your heart?”, his words dripped with pain and jealousy. You almost laughed in his face, you hadn’t realized that _that_ was his problem. “I can assure you that Aragorn barely thinks of me as a friend”, you tried to free your hands but couldn’t, so instead you wrapped your legs around his waist and drew him closer. He grunted as you ground into him. he squeezed your wrists harder, “Stop it..you will _kill_ me..making me run after you like this”, his frustration was plain. 

You bucked your hips trying to get him to give, he growled in his throat and brought his lips down on yours with tremendous passion. He finally let go of your wrists and ripped the white chemise you wore. You were a bit startled, elves didn’t usually rush sex. You took his crown off and tossed it on the table, running your fingers through his hair, you sucked on his bottom lip. He pulled back and unwrapped your legs from around him and pulled your boots off then your pants. He rested his hands on your thighs and slowly slid them up, observing your every move, taking in the image of you naked on his table. 

Thranduil parted his lips in ecstasy at the sight of you writhing, begging him to touch you. “Are you trying to get me to forget what you did?”, he asked coldly, you shook your head and grasped his hand and lead it to your opening. He rubbed a gentle knuckle over your panty clad bud and quickly retrieved it when you mewled in delight. You opened your eyes to see a smirk pull at the corners of his mouth, he reached for your hand this time and placed it on your wetness, “Touch yourself”. His words sparked your lust and his intense gaze over you made your wetter, you spread your legs open for him and slid your fingers in your panties. He watched your face change under the pleasure of your ministrations, he watched your fingers work frantically at your bud as he took a sip from his wine.

“Stop”, he commanded. You let out one last moan and reluctantly pulled your fingers out, “Wh-why?”.

“Because I asked you to”.

He bent over you and kissed a hardened nipple and began sucking on it, you arched your back and closed your eyes, more than gladly accepting him. Suddenly you felt wetness seeping between your legs..fast, you looked up and saw that he had poured the contents of his goblet on your mound. Red wine dripped down your legs and onto the table, the coldness of the liquid felt heavenly on your hot sex. You heard yourself moan brokenly, he pulled away and lowered his face between your legs, you held your breath. He licked once at the wine soaked panties and stood back up. 

You felt your mind go blank and your core catch fire. He placed a thumb on your bud and drew circles, rubbing the wine into your skin as you called out to Valar. He pulled the panties to the side and stuck in two of his long soft fingers, pumping in and out at a frantic pace. You thrust your hips to match his pace, screaming his name, begging for more. “No”, he growled, “You won’t have the satisfaction of having your release by my fingers! You don’t deserve it..elleth maelui (lustfull she-elf)”.

You whimpered at the loss of his hand. He sat back down in his chair breathing hard. You sat up and noticed the throbbing bulge in his pants. Trying to catch your breath, you walked over to him, taking your drenched panties off and sat at his feet on the furs.

“My Lord, won’t you come here?”, you asked gently cupping his bulge, teasing him. He gazed at you dangerously, “Do not tease me”.

_Not till you come here._

His breathing became ragged under your touch, he slowly slid off the chair and undid his pants. You pushed his robes off and unbuttoned his tunic halfway and placed a trail of kisses from his neck to chest. His eyes closed and groaned in need. You took this chance to push him on his back and saddle him backwards. You now faced his painfully throbbing length just a few inches from your face, “What are you doing?”, Thranduil demanded.

You held him in place with your legs, anchoring him down you gazed at his length in wonder. You stuck your tongue out and gently licked the tip. Thranduil jerked and then shuddered, “STOP!”, he cried in desperation. You couldn’t help it, you positioned your mouth over him and took him in slowly. He squirmed under you, “Y/n! This is barbaric!”, he pulled at your hips and you slapped his hands away. 

_Don’t you feel good my king?_

He did. And you felt it, so you increased your pace, lapping and sucking at his beautifully long shaft. He was gasping and moaning in absolute ecstasy, you saw his mind, it was submerged in pure hedonism that was quite new to him. “Y/n..please..”.

_Please what?_

You raised your hips offering him your wetness that was dripping down your thighs. He gazed at your opening, this view mixed with the pleasure of being in your mouth was too much for him. He shook lustfully when he saw your juices ooze from your slit onto his chest, he gasped for air, it was too hot, he wanted to touch you and ravish you, but he also wanted you to milk his length.

You slowed your pace, taking your sweet time to run your swollen lips up and down his shaft.

He groaned in response, “My..Queen..don’t stop”, he whispered. You smirked.

_Lick me._

His eyes widened. “I WILL NOT!”, he cried outraged. He will not submit to your desires and step so low as to adopt human rituals.

You began to suck on him slowly, leisurely. You snaked a hand to your bud and started rubbing circled just a few inches away from the Elven-King’s face. He growled at the sight. You heard in your head his thoughts; ta bain (That is beautiful).. maybe just one lick..I want to taste that sweet wetness..NO..I can’t.

You retrieved your hand to pump his length. Then you felt a soft kiss on your hot swollen bud. You gasped with him still in your mouth, it felt delicate..but also enough to push you to the brink. He slowly kissed it again..tenderly, the next thing you felt was the tip of his tongue gently caress you. You moaned around him, sucking him harder, encouraging him to do the same. 

He tasted you for the first time. He savored the sweet tasting juice of his queen. His hands came up and held your thighs, holding you still, his tongue lashed out your entrance, trying to get more of this new found aphrodisiac, he thrust his hips towards your mouth as his tongue dove into your deep chasm. His thumb flicked fervently at your bud, urging your release to wash over you. You felt your orgasm build deep in your core. Your head bobbed faster as you sensed Thranduil’s release near as well. The tent echoed with sinful sounds of licking, slurping and muffled moans.

You pushed your mound into his face as electric fire shot through your veins over and over making you throw your head back in a loud moan. Your body shook violently as you rode out your orgasm as he began kissing your folds gently. You tuned to face him, his lips and chin were coated with your juices, his eyes were silently begging you to continue, to give him satisfaction. You crawled up to him, placing kisses on his heaving chest and then on his wet lips. He moaned silently as you tasted yourself.

You lowered yourself over his twitching length, eliciting a deep groan of gratification from his parted lips. You slammed your hips down to meet his sloppy thrusts, you were dripping all over him, he slid in and out with ease which increased his desperation to come undone in you. You clenched your muscled around him and he gasped as he emptied himself in you. His eyes shut tight, his head fell back, his arms pulled you to his chest, shuddering and vulnerable.

[You can read again, smut's over]

He was gasping for air and so were you..your lungs burned from screaming and the extraneous exertions. He was looking down at you, “You are _never_ going to make me do that again”, you smiled because you both knew that he was lying to himself. “Am I forgiven my love?”, you asked coyly. He kissed your shoulder, “Only if you promise to remain at the palace without disappearing”.

You looked down at your stomach and bit your lip. He sensed your hesitation, you sat up and looked him the eye.

“I won’t be going anywhere for awhile..”, you said looking down at his worried face.

You’ve known for awhile now. It had begun a couple of months ago, you’ve felt the changes in your body. And if those didn’t alert you, the constant hurling in the morning was a dead giveaway.

“Thranduil..meleth nin..I’m with child”


End file.
